


Partners in crime

by down



Series: Unsubtle Espionage [4]
Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: I love the crack!ship summoner/mechanic, M/M, Not so much spies, but that doesn't stop this being still a Man from U.N.C.L.E. fusion universe, in fact these two are on the other side of the law, it just has no impact on these two yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: This was not what Ascot was thinking when he asked what Zazu wanted for his birthday.Especially not when the sirens started.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I have posted this somewhere before now. If I did, I cannot find it anymore, so I obviously failed at tagging it. If anyone ELSE can find it, please let me know, it's driving me somewhat insane!
> 
> //Words// indicates speech transmitted through technology.

//Oh! Wow! I didn’t expect it to do _that_!//

“Zazu!” Ascot yelped, spilling backwards over a bench he’d forgotten was there in his haste to get away from the metal gate – which had more in common with a portcullis than he really wanted to think about – the voice in his earpiece only just audible over the wail of sirens which had gone off when he stepped into the vault. “Now is _not_ the time to be admiring the security systems!” 

//What? It’s sneaky! The trigger was hidden right-//

“I don’t care!” Ascot snapped back, holding his hands over his ears in an attempt to block those sirens out. “That’s it, I’m pulling out.” 

//Wait- not yet, give me two seconds-//

Ascot could imagine the clack of keyboards rattling as Zazu looked through the various screens he had hooked up to the bank’s security systems. (He always typed harder when he wasn’t looking at the keys. Not that he was ever easy on them – some days he joked that he only got into engineering to make a computer which could stand up to his distracted bashing at it.) (No one who had seen him with a wrench and a blowtorch would ever believe him, but it made a good story.) 

“I don’t _have_ two seconds! The police will be here-“ 

He _could_ hear it when Zazu sighed. //I’m not that daft – the signal’s not getting out of the building. Nothing to worry about until a neighbour gets pissed off with the noise and calls to ask what’s taking so long, and- _got_ it!// 

The vault door slid back up, slowly – almost grudgingly. Ascot frowned at it. “…That’s going to stay up?”

//You bet it will! What, don’t trust me?//

“It’s that _door_ I don’t trust- fine! I’m going! Just if this doesn’t work-“ 

//Yeah, yeah, I’ll have you out of jail before you get as far as an identity check, don’t you worry. I’ve got a few new toys I want to try out-//

“You are _not_ testing a new ‘bot on my rescue.” Ascot’s voice was squeaking higher and higher and he couldn’t seem to stop it, not even as he got into the vault and located the box they were after – the one which had been taken out a month ago by a high-level employee of a certain company who were researching, among other things, advanced ai systems. 

Zazu laughed then. //’Course not. Because you’re not getting arrested. Come on, you got it yet?//

“Nearly.” Ascot sighed. The siren was still thrumming through the room, but if he ignored it he could concentrate anyway. “You know, when I said I’d get you anything you wanted for your birthday, this was _not_ what I had in mind.”

//If you’d let me build one of my designs-// 

“Where would you even _put_ a giant robot?” Ascot muttered it, even as he grabbed what they were after, and headed back out. “I regret every day I persuaded you to join me.” 

//You really don’t.// Zazu said, amusement coming over loud and clear, and Ascot couldn’t help laughing back, because he really, really didn’t.


End file.
